


Charming and Slick (but Unspeakably Sick)

by GAvillain



Category: Aladdin (1992), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bottom Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Disney villains - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Jafar (Disney), Villain Protagonists, Villains who act like villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAvillain/pseuds/GAvillain
Summary: Hook was no stranger to dealing with evil sorcerers and their idiosyncrasies, and Jafar certainly knew how to keep things interesting. However, one day, in-between adventures, Hook finds himself feeling something that he never expected to feel with Jafar: bored. Yet Hook's idea of spicing things up might just get him more than he bargained for.A smutty oneshot with Jafar and Captain Hook / Killian Jones as a pre-established relationship. Explicit M/M





	Charming and Slick (but Unspeakably Sick)

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a scene set within the universe of my multi-villain crossover fic Quite a Glittering Assemblage. So if you're wondering why Jafar and Hook are together or what they're up to outside of the bedroom, go check out that fic. If you're just here to enjoy this oneshot, then full speed ahead!
> 
> Sidebar: I use the word "cock" in this story. I know some people don't like reading smut that does so, so I'm just letting you know up front. If you don't like it, turn back now.

There was no way around it: Hook was bored. He'd already beaten all of Jafar's henchmen in games of pirate's dice and taken all of their money, and the Jolly Roger was still being patched up from the last run in with the meddlesome heroes who made life very difficult for anyone looking to make a dishonest living. Hook needed some entertainment to make down time at the lair between adventures more palatable.

Being romantically involved with Jafar of all people made that difficult. The sorcerer was prone to locking himself in his room for days at a time, crafting new magics and powerful spells. Jafar wasn't the most attentive lover either, though Hook didn't necessarily mind. Dealing with Jafar was a lot like dealing with Pan or Cora; you had to constantly stay on your toes. It kept things interesting for Hook in a way that his more traditional dalliances with Milah or Emma Swan simply hadn't.

Hook invited himself into Jafar's bedroom without knocking. Sure enough, the sorcerer was in the exact same spot that he was last time Hook saw him: sitting at his desk, poring over a thick grimoire, a large maroon candle, and a few beakers of potions that Hook had no idea how to begin to quantify.

"Have you slept or eaten at all?" Hook asked.

"Do you take me for an invalid incapable of caring for himself?" Jafar asked. "Of course I have."

"Well you haven't left this room since yesterday morning," Hook pointed out.

"I'm a genie, remember?" Jafar asked. "I don't _have_ to leave this room to conjure food or drink. Besides, my current project is too important to leave. I've finally designed a spell that will grant me my ultimate revenge upon Aladdin!"

"Aladdin this, Aladdin that," Hook said with a groan as he took a seat on the other side of Jafar's desk and propped his feet up on top of the grimoire. "A man could get jealous."

"Don't be a fool," Jafar said as he brushed Hook's feet off of the desk. "You know quite well that my feelings about you are quite the opposite of my feelings for the street rat."

"Aye, that I do," Hook relented. "Who else could you find to listen to you vociferate about Aladdin and his quirky band of associates?"

Sometimes the notion that Hook was merely a replacement for Jafar's former pet parrot crossed his mind, but Hook knew it was a bit more than that. As much as Jafar liked to portray himself as a man who needed no one, he needed someone to talk to. The sorcerer spent so much time putting on a false face for the sake of others that he needed someone to be himself around. That someone had to be non-threatening to Jafar's power, yet still competent enough and devious enough to have intrinsic value beyond just listening. Iago filled that role once; Hook filled it now... with the added bonus of sex thrown into the mix.

"Your minions are terrible at dice, by the way," Hook remarked. "They couldn't bluff to save their lives."

"If they had more than a modicum of intellect or use beyond brutalizing my enemies, I wouldn't need _you_ around, would I?" Jafar asked without looking up from his potion measurements.

"Well, they bore me," Hook insisted. "You don't. You need a break, and I can think of a few... shall we say _diverting_ activities to pass the time."

"I'm not interested in pursuing sins of the flesh at the moment," Jafar insisted as he scribbled something in the margins of his grimoire. "If all you wanted was a whore to sate your lust, you should have stayed with Emma Swan." Hook scoffed loudly at that. "I, on the other hand, am getting close to cultivating the ultimate power in the universe to _destroy_ Aladdin!"

"And Jasmine as well?" Hook asked as he walked behind Jafar and began to speak in a mockingly sensual voice. "_Jafarrrrrr. I never realized how incredibly handsome you are._"

Hook walked across the room in as sultry of a manner as possible, making sure to accentuate his backside as much as he could.

"You do realize I had Jasmine in chains during that exchange?" Jafar pointed out.

"Ooh, now you're speaking my language," Hook quipped.

"Hmph, very well," Jafar said, closing his grimoire and rising to his feet. "Play your little game, captain. Tell me a bit about _myself_."

Hook smirked at the game. "Well you're tall. Dark. Well dressed."

"And what else?" Jafar asked as a matching smirk crept onto his face.

"I love those eyebrows, they're so expressive," Hook continued as he slowly closed the gap between himself and Jafar. "And those cute little gaps between your teeth."

Jafar's grin was practically devilish by now. "Go on."

"And your beard is so... _twisted_," Hook said as he tussled the beard with his hook. "You've stolen my heart."

"And the Swan girl?" Jafar asked as he pulled Hook in close.

"What Swan girl?" Hook replied as he allowed his lips to graze Jafar's.

Hook slid the tip of his hook beneath the fabric of Jafar's robe and gently slid his hook along the crease, allowing Jafar to feel the point through his undershirt. Jafar had to admit that there was a certain sensuality to the gesture that he found enticing as the hook slid lower and lower. Hook smirked as he pulled his hook away right as he reached Jafar's naval. Jafar sneered at the tease.

"I see you've a greater desire for sins of the flesh than initially advertised," Hook remarked as he glanced down at the indentation pressing against the inside of Jafar's robe, just below the crimson sash.

Hook put his right arm around Jafar's waist and pulled him flush against his body. As Hook pressed his lips against Jafar's, the sorcerer could feel Hook's member becoming harder on the other side of the leather, which only enticed Jafar more. Yet Hook was taking the lead on this little endeavor, and that was something that Jafar simply couldn't abide by. Hook pulled back from the kiss when he felt an electrical spark sting his lips. As Hook took stock of his body, he found that he'd been engulfed by a sparkling red energy. Jafar chuckled mischievously.

"This is not what I'd had in mind," Hook said with a groan.

"I know," Jafar said. "It's what_ I_ had in mind."

Jafar grinned as he twiddled his fingers, causing Hook to levitate backwards towards the bed before being dropped on top of it unceremoniously. The ruby eyes of Jafar's snake staff began to glow a brilliant crimson that briefly made Hook fear that Jafar intended to harm him. Hook flinched as two jets of crimson energy shot from the head of the staff. However, when he opened his eyes, he found that he was unharmed... albeit his clothes had been completely stripped away, leaving his half-hard cock and hairy body exposed.

"You've no concept of foreplay," Hook said with a groan. "Just please tell me that your magic didn't destroy my favorite outfit."

"Is that really where your concern should be right now?" Jafar asked as he walked over to the bed.

Jafar leaned down and roughly kissed Hook's lips, enjoying the prickle of his beard. Jafar's boney fingers danced across Hook's chest, practically petting the ebony hair that adorned his lover's body. Hook's cock was getting harder and harder. Jafar broke free of the kiss and put his index finger to Hook's chin.

"You desire me?" Jafar asked with a coy smirk.

"Aye, that I do," Hook answered.

Jafar scowled at that response. "Is that anyway to address a _sultan?_"

Hook couldn't help but grin at that. "My most abject apologies, _your highness_."

"That's better," Jafar said as he patted Hook on the cheek. "Now show your master his due devotion! Worship him!"

Hook slid off the bed and fell to his knees before Jafar. The bulge beneath Jafar's robes had grown larger, and Hook licked his lips with anticipation. Hook loosened the sash tied around Jafar's waist, and then grabbed the end of it with his teeth as he pulled it undone. Jafar's tightly tied robe billowed outward and exposed the sorcerer's underclothes. Jafar's black pants did nothing to hide his erection, and Hook greedily pulled the sorcerer's pants down to his knees to expose his cock.

"Your highness, you do me too great an honor," Hook said with a wink.

Hook rubbed the head of Jafar's cock against his lips before taking it into his mouth. He slid the erection deeper and deeper into his mouth until he could bare no further and began to pull back. Hook slowly bobbed his head back and forth as he sucked the sorcerer's member, progressively gaining speed with every bob. Jafar grabbed a clump of hair on the back of Hook's head, and began to force Hook to take the cock deeper still. As Jafar pushed Hook's head down and bucked his hips forward, Hook coughed and sputtered as he gagged on the appendage.

"How pathetic," Jafar taunted. "Your resilience is weak at best."

Hook pulled his mouth free to catch his breath and wiped a drip of saliva from his chin.

"Forgive me, your highness," Hook said between breaths. "There are so few of length comparable to you, oh mighty evil one!"

"True enough," Jafar said with a smirk as he twisted his beard.

"Perhaps his majesty would prefer a different act of devotion," Hook suggested. "After all, I'm not but a humble pirate, waiting eagerly to be fucked by his master."

Jafar grinned wickedly as he guided Hook back to his feet and then pushed him back onto the bed.

"Your wish is my command," Jafar said coyly.

Jafar stripped back his robes and discarded his underclothes, exposing his thin frame and leaving nothing to distract from his cock. He leaned down and rubbed the head of his cock across Hook's, causing the pirate to moan in pleasure. Jafar reached down and fondled Hook's balls a bit (they were just lying there, practically waiting for it, after all) before spreading his legs apart. Others at this point would apply lube or prepare Hook's hole, but Jafar had always found that part to be dreadfully dull. A little touch of magic ensured that everything would fit easily without detracting from his own pleasure. Jafar brushed his cock against Hook's entrance, causing the pirate to shiver and for the hairs on his leg to stand on edge.

"Beg me for it," Jafar ordered.

"Please, your highness, please," Hook moaned. "Do me the honor of taking my body for your own."

"Very well," Jafar whispered.

Jafar's thrust into Hook's entrance was not gentle, and Hook cried out loudly in pain. Hook clenched his cheeks around Jafar's cock, and Jafar pulled back slowly. Then, without warning, Jafar thrust back in as hard as he could, causing Hook to whimper with pain and pleasure. Jafar loved the way that Hook screamed and whimpered. It made him feel powerful and in control, and that power only served to make Jafar's desire increase.

Hook, on the other hand, loved the pain. As much as he loved to posture as a terrifying and dangerous pirate, he'd always been prone to his daring exploits ending in painful humiliation. The people of Storybrooke had taken to teasing him behind his back by saying that his real true love was the floor because of all of his falls. Pain was an old friend of his at this point, and there was a unique engagement to Jafar taking that same pain and turning it into pleasure.

"You are mine," Jafar hissed greedily.

Jafar thrust back in harshly to punctuate his point.

"I want you to say it!" Jafar said with another thrust.

"I am-," Hook's words were interrupted by Jafar thrusting into him again, eliciting an involuntary moan of pleasure. "I am yours... _your highness_."

"Good boy," Jafar said with a light chuckle.

Jafar got into a rhythm fucking Hook greedily and relishing in every whimper and groan. Hook's right hand drifted to his cock, and he began to stroke himself in sync with Jafar's thrusts. At first Jafar contemplated ordering Hook to stop since he hadn't given the pirate permission to pleasure himself in that manner, but he thought better of it. After all, the sight of Hook stroking himself made Jafar's cock somehow even harder than before.

"Your body pleases me, captain," Jafar said. "I inch closer and closer to release."

"I'm close as well," Hook managed to whisper.

"You've earned the honor to release with me," Jafar said.

Hook clenched his cheeks together tightly around Jafar's cock as Jafar thrust in again. The sensation was too much and sent the sorcerer over the edge, filling Hook's hole with cum. As Hook felt Jafar empty inside of him, his own cock sprayed all over both his and Jafar's chest, a drop shooting up and landing on the edge of Jafar's lip. Jafar licked the drop away and pulled out. He admired the beautiful sight of Hook laying naked in front of him, cum adorning the pirate's chest and leaking from his hole.

"What an amusing sight: a seaman covered in semen," Jafar said with a coy grin.

Hook groaned. "And now you've ruined the moment. I hope you're satisfied."

"I am, thank you," Jafar replied.

And, truly, he _was_ quite satisfied. Jafar summoned up red lightning to dance across his body. The magic cleaned him up and dressed the sorcerer back in his robes. Jafar stretched his arms and cracked his neck.

"That was invigorating," Jafar declared. "I must admit that you were quite right: I needed that."

"Happy to oblige," Hook said lazily and punctuated it with a yawn.

"Would you like my sorcery to clean you as well?" Jafar offered.

Hook shook his head. "I'll wash it off later. Too tired to move."

Jafar nodded and left Hook to sleep, returning to his desk to continue tampering with his amulets. Every once in a while, Jafar would look up to the bed to see Hook snoozing away, still not dressed. And Jafar smiled. The two of them were far from loving or romantic, yet they were both exactly what the other needed. Jafar knew how lucky he was that his and Hook's paths had crossed... not that he'd ever tell Hook that. Such sentimentality was beneath them both, but here, in this moment at least, Jafar could admit it to himself.

And that was worth more than all the gold in the Cave of Wonders.


End file.
